That Should Be Me
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Something major is happening in the household of Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Can it be so major that it makes Dan's whole world come to a stop completely? Disclaimer: I don't own Dan NOR Phil (Pssh, I wish XD)


_**Hiya Strawberries! I'm back for a change! Hopefully it will remain that way (Probably not considering I'm as productive as a lump... A girl can dream though!) **_

_**Anyways, today I'm bring you a Dan&Phil 'Phan'Fic because I'm getting a bit bored with Kalathony (As seen I haven't updated in what seems like years... O.o)**_

_**WARNING: Phan, Phan, Phan... Oh did I mention this? *Clears Throat* PHAN! XD**_

_**Now, onto the one-shot :D**_

* * *

Dan watched in sadness as Phil stood there, looking handsome as ever, under the arch waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle. I guess we should start from the beginning, three years ago...

_"Dan! Come meet my girlfriend, Angela." Phil said enthusiatically._

_Dan looked up from Tumblr and looked over to Phil, a bit of a shocked expression on his face. Girlfriend? Since when did Phil have a girlfriend._

_A blonde haired woman came into the room wearing a white t-shirt with a black cardigan, some skinny jeans and combat boots. She walked over to Phil and placed her arms around him, kissing his cheek._

_"Is this the famous Dan you always talk about?" She said is a high-pitched voice._

_Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Come on Dan, don't be shy."_

_Dan stood there hesitantly for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping forward with a fake smile._

_"Hi, I'm Dan. You are...?"_

_"Oh, Phil never told you who I was?" Angela looked at Phil with a raised eye-brow._

_Phil looked down for a second before saying. "We have both been pretty busy the past couple of weeks, I guess i never got around to it. Anyways, Dan this is Angela." Phil said, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit._

_Angela smiled despite it and held out her hand. "Hi."_

_Dan didn't want to be rude so he shook her hand... As much as he didn't want to..._

_~~~~~Fast Forward Five Months Later~~~~~_

_"Are we still on for 'Phil is not on fire 6'? today?" Dan asked, not looking up from the computer._

_After a few moments of silence, Dan looked up. "Phil?"_

_"Hmm? What?" Phil asked, looked at Dan from his phone._

_Dan raised his eyebrows and repeated... "Are we still on for 'Phil is not fire 6'?"_

_"Oh about that... I can't." Phile said, biting his lip._

_Dan arched his eyebrows. "Wha-? Why? We already tweeted out to out subsribers today that we would be filming that specific one because everyone is dying for it."_

_"I know but Angela and I have plans to go catch a movie." He said._

_Anger bubbled inside Dan. "Your ditched youtube, your job, and our subscribers to go to the movies with your girlfriend?" Dan asked, his anger slowly crescendowing._

_Phil arched his eyebrows. "I'm not allowed to go out with my girlfriend? Is that a rule Dan?" Phil asked, getting a bit annoyed._

_"It's not that Phil. We've been planning on doing this video for three months and now your just like 'oh no I can't because I have to go to the movies with Angela.'. What the hell Phil?!" Dan yelled, very angry now._

_Phil formed a scowl on his face. "Why are you getting so angry over this?! It's just a video that we can film tomorrow!"_

_"You're missing the picture Phil! That's not why I'm angry!" Dan screamed, tears forming in his brown eyes._

_Phil looked confused. "They why are you so angry at me?" He said, toning his voice back down to normal._

_Dan looked away, not wanting to answer him. _

_"Dan?" Phil asked, a bit worried for his friend._

_"No reason." Dan said before turning around and running out of the room._

_Phil stood there shocked. "Dan?" Phil whispered._

_~~~~~Fast Forward Eight Months Later~~~~~_

_Dan and Phil have had more arguments than you can count on two hands. Can you guess on who? If you guessed Angela... Ding, Ding, Ding, you're correct!_

_It's gotten so bad that Dan left and didn't return for almost two days. Phil being the overprotective, worried friend he is, he didn't let Dan out of his sight for almost a week... Everywhere Phil went, Dan went too, even with Angela being there didn't stop Phil from making Dan tag along._

_Dan, being his stubborn self, wanted nothing to do with it. He just wanted to stay home on Twitter and Tumblr where people actually liked talking to him without treating him like a child._

_As the hours went by, Phil said goodbye to Angela after kissing her goodnight and tagging Dan along with him._

_When they got back to their flat, Dan went directly to his room and locked the door. He stood against the door and quietly slid down it slowly. He put his hands to his face and quietly started to cry. Didn't Phil see what was going on? Dan didn't like Angela at all. Not because she was a bitch or a skank or anything like that, she was actually a really sweet girl who loves Phil... But she's not the only one._

_Dan hated to admit it but..._

_"I love you too Phil." He sobbed quietly to himself._

_~~~~~Fast Forward One Year~~~~~_

_Dan never told Phil how he felt because he knew Phil didn't feel the same so he kept quiet, even though it was slowly killing him inside._

_And if Dan thought that was bad, Dan felt like he was shot in the face when something unexpected happened..._

_"Dan! Come here! I need to tell you something exciting!" Phil said happily._

_Dan smiled a bit at how Phil seemed._

_"What's up Phil?" Dan said, walking into the room, his smile dying when he saw Angela standing there with a matching smile to Phil._

_"We're getting married!" Angela shrieked._

_And then Dan's world stopped..._

And that's where we are now. In the mist of people surrounding him, there Dan was, sitting with a fake smile as he watches the one he loves get married to someone else...

Everyone stood up as the music started up. They all turned to the church doors as they opened and emerged Angela in her puffy, white dress. She is holding her fathers arm as they walk down the aisle.

Once she reached Phil, everyone sat down and the rest was a blur for Dan. The vows, the exchange of the rings, everything...

They only thing running through Dan's mind is this...

_That should be me..._

* * *

**_Soooo, whatcha think? I know it's probably not great since it's my first Phan story but hopefully I'll get better :D_**

**_see you strawberries later!_**


End file.
